Boxes, luggage, suitcases and containers with variety of shapes and sizes are used to transport goods. Carrying heavy luggage or suitcases is difficult and may cause serious injuries. Therefore, wheeled luggage are developed to make their transport easy. Wheeled luggage refers to suitcases and baggage that employ wheeling devices to allow users to roll their luggage. Wheeled luggage may have hard cases that have a plurality of wheels which add a multiple weight to the luggage. Oversized luggage does not fit in any wheeled suitcase.
Another group of devices are multi-purpose carriers that are used to aid in transportation of luggage, containers or other items. The multi-purpose carriers and carts are additional pieces that must be available to the user. Luggage and other items are placed onto the carriers, which allow wheeled transport. Some of these carriers may be rented in some transportation terminals, or they may be personal carriers that are carried and stored in addition to the luggage. These carriers are generally heavy besides lifting, loading and offloading the materials is not easy. Most of these carriers cannot be taken onto escalators, small lifts and other restricted places such as inside a plane, lavatory etc.
The prior art discloses removable wheels, which have hook and loop strips, known as Velcro strips, to attach the wheels to a luggage when needed. One section of the hook and loop strip is attached to the wheel and the matching section to a luggage. Since the hook and loop strips are generally glued to the body of the suitcase, they are not easy to remove or adjust their location.
A simple and easy-to-use detachable wheel unit with or without a strap is needed to overcome the above mentioned issues. The present invention is a wheel holder unit that can be easily attached to packaging straps provided on packaging items to combine, hold, fasten, or even reinforce these items. These straps are usually of hard materials that are sealed and can only be removed by cutting them out. The mobile wheel holder of the present invention can be easily installed on such straps without cutting them.